


Trouble

by SCGdoeswhat



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, PlayChoices, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beckett Harrington x Clarette LeFleur, Beckett Harrington x F!MC, Eventual Romance, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCGdoeswhat/pseuds/SCGdoeswhat
Summary: From the moment Beckett Harrington laid eyes on Clarette LeFleur, he knew she would be trouble. He just didn’t realize what kind of trouble she would be.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble before Chapter 4 and it quintupled in size. Whoops! This is how I pictured these two before getting called into the dean’s office, with editing towards the end to include their canon punishment. Beckett doesn’t belong to me (unfortunately), but the story does. No Beta used.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr! [SCGdoeswhat.tumblr.com](https://scgdoeswhat.tumblr.com)

Beckett Harrington glared incredulously at Clarette LeFleur, the irritatingly gorgeous co-ed who was currently scowling back at him.

“Why are you such an asshole?! I’ve never done anything to you!” She hissed. Trying to keep her cool while looking at Beckett, with his annoyingly handsome – ‘ _No! Not handsome! Pompous!’_ – face was proving impossible.

“Why am _I_ the asshole? Asks the person who tried to set me on fire!”

“I didn’t do anything, and you know it! It was your fault for making me lose concentration, especially since you know I’m new to all… this,” she gesticulated widely.

Beckett looked at her disdainfully, measuring her up while crossing his arms.

“Maybe it’s because I could sense your potential,” he muttered under his breath. _‘And also because you’re so extremely hot,’_ his thoughts trailed off. _‘Thank God she didn’t have any psychic abilities.’_

Clarette’s frown lightened as she raised her eyebrow. “What did you say?”

“Nothing,” his cheeks reddening.

Noticing the blush spreading on his face, she smiled slowly with the understanding dawning on her. Pursing her lips, she chose her next words carefully. “You’re jealous. It’s cool, I get it. The great Beckett Harrington finally has some competition and it’s killing you that it’s from some Attuned newbie like me.”

“That’s not it and I didn’t say that!” Flustered, he threw his hands up.

The receptionist called their names, causing both of them to pause momentarily.

“You didn’t need to, stud,” Clarette smirked after a moment, throwing him a cheeky wink. “And if it’s not that, what is it then?” Standing up, she put her bag on her shoulder, leaving him in the waiting area.

Beckett sat flabbergasted, frozen in his seat, trying to comprehend everything. She called him a stud… and then had the audacity to wink. What game was she playing?

“Well, are you coming or not?” She asked from the doorway.

Snapping out of it, he stood up and followed the sassy brunette into the dean’s office. Fortunately for both of them, they weren’t expelled. He could thank his pedigree and someone unknowingly vouched for her. While they didn’t see eye to eye on anything, there was one thing they agreed on, and that was Dean Goeffe being the most terrifying person they had ever met.

An unspoken truce settled between them through their evening punishment at the library. After getting to know her a bit better, even he could admit she was not only pleasant to look at, but also pleasant to talk to when they weren’t at each other’s throats. Being the gentleman that he was, Beckett waited for her following their completion of service hours, seeing as it was late at night and they did live in the same building, after all.

Just then, Clarette swore she saw something and had inexplicably started chasing after it… and now he found himself chasing after her. Beckett didn’t know why he followed, but he started to get the sense that this girl was Trouble with a capital “T.’’ As he turned the corner to catch up, one thought crossed his mind: This school year was going to be one hell of a ride.


End file.
